


И выползают гремучие змеи

by winni_w



Category: True Detective
Genre: Dark, F/M, Song Lyrics, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одри, кажется, не везет со змеями</p>
            </blockquote>





	И выползают гремучие змеи

**Author's Note:**

> Намеки на изнасилование, отвратительные подробности типа тошноты и грязных кишочек  
> Использованы слова из песни The Handsome Family - Far From Any Road

Полная луна на небе кажется грязной лампой на чьем-то крыльце — тоже, наверное, за решеткой, тоже светит в пустоту, чтобы кто-то небесный пришел домой и не споткнулся на ступеньках.

Одри замирает, задрав голову, хватаясь за деревце, чтобы не упасть. Ее парень, пройдя пару шагов, останавливается.

— Что?  
— Луна, — отвечает Одри.  
— А. Ну-ну.

In the hushing dusk under a swollen silver moon

Она опускает голову и, подбоченясь, смотрит на молодого мужчину. Она уже не помнит его имени. И пьяна так, что голову задирать вообще-то опасно — там «вертолеты», бешеная круговерть, превращающаяся в дьявольскую карусель, превращающаяся в колесо сансары, превращающееся... 

А голова парня парит в воздухе. Просто он одет в темную толстовку, черные джинсы, руки прячет в карманах, а кожа на лице такая светлая, а волосы такие белые, что и не различимы почти. Он же как лабораторная мышь. Его голова приближается к ней, изо рта начинают выхаркиваться кишки — темная тягучая лента с полупереваренными остатками пищи: чьи-то ногти, сверкающая чешуя, тонкие косточки. Крови нет. Кишочки сворачиваются бухтой у его ног. Когда лента выходит полностью, она поднимает слепую треугольную голову и со свистом высовывает раздвоенный язык. 

And the rattlesnakes unfold

Черная змея с налипшими обрезками ногтей, листьями, какой-то сухой хвоей — откуда здесь хвоя? — ползет по ноге Одри вверх, шипя, дрожа язычком, покачиваясь влево-вправо.   
Змея влажная и неприятно холодная, а прилипшая дрянь колет кожу — и похоже, на ноге после нее остается слизь. Одри тошнит, настолько это отвратительно, но ужас происходящего ступорит ее, и она не может пошевелиться. 

Змея тем временем пробирается под короткую юбку, ее голова касается трусиков. Одри распахивает глаза. дергается, но уже поздно — кишка-змея одним ударом, оттолкнувшись от непонятно чего, входит в нее. Одри задыхается, ее тело распирает изнутри, это холодно, это больно. Ее все-таки выташнивает. Она падает на колени, и белая вонючая блевотина выплескивается из ее рта.

Но, упав на «четыре кости», она тем самым становится доступнее для змеи. Одри чувствует, что ее долбят сзади, сильно, жестко, раздирая вагину и анус. Ее толкают взад-вперед, она орет в голос благим матом, слезы текут по ее щекам. Холодная луна смотрит на нее сверху, а такая же ледяная змея раз за разом словно насквозь ее пробивает, словно до желудка доходя, царапая изнутри.

В какой-то момент толчки прекращаются — только затем, чтобы в желудке зашевелился холодный ком, чтобы Одри снова затошнило — но вся еда уже лежит перед ней в белесой луже на земле, и ее тошнит желчью, сухо, болезненно. Одри выворачивается наизнанку, ее длинные волосы испачканы жижей и землей, но у нее нет сил убрать их назад. 

И когда ее схватывает самый сильный спазм, изо рта начинает, пихаясь и дергаясь, выползать та змея — такое ощущение, что рептилия тащит за собой ее собственные кишки, разматывает из живота и тянет через пищевод наружу, и это больнее, чем изнасилование в задницу.

Одри теряет сознание.

And rise with me forever  
Across the silent sand  
And the stars will be your eyes  
And the wind will be my hands


End file.
